MTBD - CL
Descripción *'Título:' Mental Breakdown (멘붕).175px|right *'Artista:' CL *'Álbum:' Crush. *'Pista:' #6 *'Género:' Rap, hip-hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Febrero-2014. Video full|center|400 px CL Romanización mentareun bunggoe menbung menbung Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom menbung Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom menbung ja jikyeobwara i jindongui him cheokchureul tago naeryeoon i neukkim kkot han songi piurira mosda pin Fire Fire da gati buljosim igeon mallo haneun yoga ppeosppeoshan jadeureun han beone noga kkoriga gilmyeon bandeusi japhinda sesangeun yojigyeong jjagaga panchinda surisuri masuri susuri sabaha ne yeonghoneul hwak kkaeuneun jajangga jeo wiro ollaga jasineul naeryeo bwa wolhwa sumok geumto il Karma karma karma is looking for you What u gonna do when they come for you Karma karma karma is gonna find you What'u gonna do huh? menbung menbung Feel the base go Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom menbung Boom-boom Feel the base go Boom-boom~ menbung~ borumdari teossda gangangsuwollae 2ne1i tteossda everybody suolay i sesangeul myeoksareul heundeuneun makchum sumgyeojin nae nuneun gambyeolhae jjaktung ppareudi ppareun nan ttwieo santokkicheoreom daebageul teotteuryeo ssangkopicheoreom heongkeureojin meorie pullineun donggong mentareun bunggoe misyeoneun seonggong bibidi babidi bu hakuna matata jigeum neoui muuisigeul ttaraga dolgo doneun i sesangeul barabwa wolhwa sumok geumto il Karma karma karma is looking for you What u gonna do when they come for you Karma karma karma is gonna find you What u gonna do menbung Feel the base go Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom menbung Boom-boom Feel the base go Boom-boom menbung Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom menbung Boom-boom Feel the base go Boom-boom menbung How beautiful is this life How painful is this life How beautiful is this life How painful is this life Español Colapso mental Mental Mental Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom Mental Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom Mental Miren el poder de esta vibración Este sentimiento que fluye por la columna vertebral Una sola flor florecerá Fuego, fuego, todo el mundo tenga cuidado Esto es como el yoga, pero con palabras Voy a fundir todos los rígidos a la vez Si tu cola es larga, definitivamente te atraparan El mundo ha llegado a esto, los farsantes aumentan Abracadabra, Alakazam Esta es una canción de cuna que despierta tu alma Mírate desde arriba a ti mismo Lunes-Martes, y toda la semana Karma karma karma te esta buscando ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti? Karma karma karma te va a encontrar ¿Qué vas a hacer? Colapso mental Mental Vamos, siente el bajo Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom Mental Boom-boom Vamos, siente el bajo Boom-boom Mental Es luna llena, todo el mundo bailen en círculo 2NE1 está aquí, todo el mundo fuera de aquí Una danza al azar que atraerá al mundo por su cuello Mis ojos ocultos pueden diferenciar a los farsantes Soy rápida corro como un conejo Voy hacerte estallar con una doble hemorragia nasal Pelo alborotado y ojos vidriosos colapso mental, misión cumplida bibidi babidi bu1, hakuna matata2 Sigue a tu mente inconsciente Mira esta tierra que gira Lunes-Martes, y toda la semana Karma karma karma te esta buscando ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti? Karma karma karma te va a encontrar ¿Qué vas a hacer? Colapso mental Vamos, siente el bajo Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom Mental Boom-boom Vamos, siente el bajo Boom-boom Mental Boom-boom-boom Boom-boom Mental Boom-boom Vamos, siente el bajo Boom-boom Mental Qué bonita es esta vida Qué dolorosa es esta vida Qué bonita es esta vida Qué dolorosa es esta vida #'bibidi babidi bu:' Palabras mágicas que usó el hada madrina en la cenicienta. #'Hakuna Matata:'Expresión suajili que se traduce como "No te angusties". Hangul 멘탈은 붕괴 멘붕 멘붕 붐-붐-붐 붐-붐 멘붕 붐-붐-붐 붐-붐 멘붕 자 지켜봐라 이 진동의 힘 척추를 타고 내려온 이 느낌 꽃 한 송이 피우리라 못다 핀 Fire Fire 다 같이 불조심 이건 말로 하는 요가 뻣뻣한 자들은 한 번에 녹아 꼬리가 길면 반드시 잡힌다 세상은 요지경 짜가가 판친다 수리수리 마수리 수수리 사바하 네 영혼을 확 깨우는 자장가 저 위로 올라가 자신을 내려 봐 월화 수목 금토 일 Karma karma karma is looking for you What u gonna do when they come for you Karma karma karma is gonna find you What u gonna do 멘붕 멘붕 Feel the base go 붐-붐-붐 붐-붐 멘붕 붐-붐 Feel the base go 붐-붐 멘붕 보름달이 떴다 강강수월래 2ne1이 떴다 everybody sqalay 이 세상을 멱살을 흔드는 막춤 숨겨진 내 눈은 감별해 짝퉁 빠르디 빠른 난 뛰어 산토끼처럼 대박을 터뜨려 쌍코피처럼 헝클어진 머리에 풀리는 동공 멘탈은 붕괴 미션은 성공 비비디 바비디 부 하쿠나 마타타 지금 너의 무의식을 따라가 돌고 도는 이 세상을 바라봐 월화 수목 금토 일 Karma karma karma is looking for you What u gonna do when they come for you Karma karma karma is gonna find you What u gonna do 멘붕 Feel the base go 붐-붐-붐 붐-붐 멘붕 붐-붐 Feel the base go 붐-붐 멘붕 붐-붐-붐 붐-붐 멘붕 붐-붐 Feel the base go 붐-붐 멘붕 How beautiful is this life How painful is this life How beautiful is this life How painful is this life Datos Categoría:CL Categoría:2NE1